


Stillness

by illwynd



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Interspecies, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/pseuds/illwynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotun and Aesir aren't sexually compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a [prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/7418.html?thread=14524666#t14524666) at the Norsekink LJ comm. The gist was like this: Jotun sex involves a whole lot less motion, and Loki's instincts tell him so, even though his Aesir partners disagree.

Loki sprawled out across his brother’s body, his nose buried in Thor’s hair, the heat of Thor’s skin radiating through him like sunlight, and he felt that he was floating. Thor trembled under him, held still by seidr spell, by a twist of soft fabric, by Loki’s lesser weight, by promises.

Loki had been able to stand it no more. He had come to Thor tonight with just this in mind, and he had made it so that Thor could not now writhe and buck in protest, could not flip them over and grind down against Loki’s pelvis as he rode, spearing himself upon Loki’s cock with a rumbled cry. Now that Thor could do no such thing, Loki meant to luxuriate.

He smoothed his hands down Thor’s pale silken hair, ran his fingers along the soft roughness of Thor’s jaw.

With his ankles twining against Thor’s calves, at the same time pressing Thor’s legs apart and bracing his own slow slide into Thor’s body, he had practically held his breath. The moment he delved into Thor’s heat always seemed the height of pleasure.

It wasn’t. Buried as deeply as he could go, utterly still, the sensations built in waves gentle and deceptive as the ocean. It made his vision blur.

A low, desperate whimper from Thor brought him up, blinking.

“Loki… Loki… please…”

A hot flush of lust rose, made him throb a little where they were connected. “Hush,” he whispered. “Just enjoy this… let me enjoy this.”

Thor subsided, brows knitted, and sighed under the trance of Loki’s fingers stroking along his arms.

Nuzzling close, Loki pushed damp hair from the back of Thor’s neck to put his lips to the warm golden skin, kissing and nipping in the tiniest bites, closing his teeth carefully on Thor’s flesh. His hands stroked along Thor’s body, along tensed muscles and tender spots. Thor's mouth spilled with soft, drawn-out moans. Loki pressed his elbows against Thor’s sides, as if he could cover him completely and hold him there, their bodies joined by his cock and his mouth and the way their breathing pressed his chest against Thor’s broad back.

Thor squirmed beneath him, and his hands pinned by Loki’s spells clenched and twisted against the sheets, but it would be some time before he would begin to go mad from it. Loki had made sure of that beforehand, kneeling at Thor’s feet and sucking him deep into his throat, fingers digging into the meat of Thor’s buttocks, encouraging him with little lustful sounds and a flash of devilish eyes to spill down Loki’s throat. So Loki could have this now.

Thor got his way with a frequency that made Loki wonder if anything at all had changed from the days of the arrogant, selfish prince who had been cast unwilling down to Midgard. And what he wanted seemed so typical of Thor—the rumble of thunder, the pounding of rain, the violence of storm—that it would have made Loki laugh if it hadn’t always left him feeling scoured and unsatisfied, itching for something else, something nameless as a scent on the wind.

But now he could wrap his arms around Thor’s shoulders, lick tenderly at his spine—tasting salt and desire and _Thor_ —hold him tight and still enough that he could feel the rush of his own heartbeat against Thor’s skin. He could relax into the feeling of warmth clasping him, the slight shifts of their bodies as they breathed together, the subtleties of sensation that would be lost in any frenzied coupling. His heart swelled until it ached. He couldn’t even murmur how he felt—he was too bare, trapped in a slow inexorable surge that froze his tongue in his mouth. 

For so long, he hadn’t been able to identify what it was he wanted, what he was missing. A hollow in his chest, a dark emptiness that spread out under his skin and leached into his life. The catch in his throat, sometimes, at Thor beside him, at everything Thor was. At how he shone.

When he finally learned the truth… his bizarre urge to push himself into his partner and stay as if rooted (and his craving for the same when the roles were reversed) was only one of the many things that had begun to make sense.

Loki tried not to think of those things. Not now. He felt he could stay as he was forever, and every moment not spent focusing on the bliss of having Thor so close, so close, was a wasted moment.

It wasn’t long, though, before Thor began to whine, the muscles in his shoulders rolling and tensing, pulling against the spells and the sheen of fabric that Loki had tied around his wrists as a reminder.

It was at first an accursed distraction to shift their bodies so he could reach beneath them, take Thor’s prick in his hand, hear his tormented hiss. But it calmed Thor when he did it, and it bought him time.

The first time they had done it like this, Thor had accused him of taking pleasure in his desperation, and Loki had gritted his teeth, knowing better than to deny it. Loki was not the one who treated their lovemaking as a struggle for dominance or a chance to bruise one another. Here, at least, he had no interest in doing so. Here, all he wanted was to savor this feeling, this moment of being one. Eventually, Thor had come to understand somewhat. At least enough that when Loki demanded it, he usually gave in, even if he had to be bound to keep from changing his mind midstream.

It was hours later, and Thor had come several times to the languorous stroking of Loki’s hand, groaning deep in his throat as Loki kissed at the spot just behind his ear. Hours of hearing nothing more than their breathing and their heartbeats and the distant night-sounds from beyond the walls. Loki would never get his fill of this, but the pressure had begun to build almost to the point of discomfort, until he could only pant softly and squeeze his arms tighter around Thor, press himself deeper, body bowed. Just at that moment Thor clenched down on him, and darkness burst behind his eyes, thudding through him heartbeat after heartbeat like a wave. He tensed as if electrified, and he could feel the stutter of his breathing as his body shook, and he could feel the flood of heat as he filled his brother with his seed.

When it faded, when he could see again, Thor had a smile curling the edge of his lip upward, his head still turned against the pillow, his one visible eye open just a slit to a glint of clear blue. For just a few seconds, Loki let himself rest where he was, the thin sheen of sweat drying on his skin. Cold moonlight poured in the windows of the room Thor called his own here on Midgard. When he had arrived earlier, needing, aching, the light had been coppery and thick as amber.

Loki released the spells, untied the strips of cloth, lay down beside Thor, who stretched and flexed and hummed and shifted. Thor folded his arm under his head on the pillow, waiting for Loki to speak first.

“I am not like you, brother,” Loki said, curled loosely on his side. He let his eyes flash red, quick enough it might have seemed no more than a shadow had they both not known better.

Thor frowned and reached out a hand to touch him, pressing his palm against Loki’s chest. “I know.”

They both knew that when Loki left, they would again be on opposing sides. This was but a respite, because neither of them could refuse the other for long.

Loki leaned closer to kiss him on the mouth, soft and silent. When he pulled away, there was a hollow spot inside him. “But never doubt that I love you.”

***


End file.
